Crash and Spyro: A strange new world
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: That's it. Uka Uka has won and the crystals are his. Transported to a compeletly different world in Uka Uka's rage, will Crash and Coco be able to adjust to life in this new world? Rated K.
1. Chapter 1: A strange new world

Crash and Spyro: A strange new world

Chapter 1: A strange new world.

This story begins in the Hyperspace Temple following the Evil ending from Crash Bash.

"The Earth is mine! Hahahahahahahah!" Uka Uka said.

"What do you mean: "The Earth is mine?" Aku Aku asked.

"It was my plan all along, brother! Now I have all of the crystals, and all of the power!" Uka Uka said.

"How can this be? Was it so naïve of me to believe that goodness on its own could triumph over evil?" Aku Aku sighed in disappointment and looked at Crash and Coco. "Now Uka Uka has the crystals, the Earth is surely doomed! Run Crash! Hide my friends! Save yourselves!"

"There is nowhere to hide from the wrath of THE MIGHTY UKA UKA! Ahhahahahaha! Mwuhahahahahahaha!" Uka Uka laughed evilly.

Just as Crash and Coco started running, a portal opened up.

"Look!" Crash said pointing at the portal.

"I don't know Crash! It looks kinda dangerous!" Coco shouted to her brother.

"Come on!" Crash said and he grabbed Coco's arm and they went through the portal. After all, Aku Aku had told them to save themselves.

Upon entering the portal, they were transported to a completely different world. Crash and Coco looked around them. The landscape was covered in green grass, trees with big pink tops, flowers were growing in the grass. To the left of them, there was a huge building with bars on the door instead of a window.

"Where are we Crash?" Coco asked.

Crash looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea where they were.

"Well, hello there." Said a voice. Crash and Coco looked up to see a purple dragon in front of them.

"Who are you?!" Coco asked going a defensive stance.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. My name is Spyro. And this my home, The Dragon Realms." Spyro said.

"I'm Coco. And this is my brother, Crash." Coco said.

Crash waved at the dragon.

"I'm sorry. He doesn't really talk a lot." Coco said.

"It's fine. Why don't you come with me to see The Professor. I'm sure he'll help you." Spyro said.

"Okay." Coco said and they followed Spyro to The Professor's lab.

"Well..." The Professor said looking at Crash and Coco. "I'm sure we can get you back home."

"We don't have a home now." Coco said. "Uka Uka managed to steal the crystals from us and he most likely destroyed our universe."

"Oh my." The Professor said looking at them shocked. "Who is this Uka Uka you're talking about?"

"Uka Uka is the evil twin brother of our friend, Aku Aku." Coco explained. "He's been trying to get the crystals from us for years, and he managed to steal them without us knowing it."

"Well then. You guys can stay with us for the time being. I'll see if I can't invent something that might help you." The Professor said.

"Thanks Professor." Coco said. "We owe you one."

"Come on! I've still got to introduce you to my other friends!" Spyro said leading them out of the lab. They approached a shed-like structure with a bear wearing a hat and a monocle standing in front of it.

"Hello Spyro!" Moneybags greeted them. "Who are your two friends there?"

"Moneybags, this is Crash and Coco. They came from a different world. Crash, Coco, this Moneybags."

"A pleasure to meet you." Coco said shaking his hand. Crash nervously went up to him and did the same.

"Sorry. He's a little shaken from what just happened to us." Coco apologized.

"That's okay. You wouldn't happen to have any money on you, would you?" Moneybags looked at them with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Moneybags!" Spyro said to Moneybags in shock.

"Sure. Here you go." Crash said walking up to him. He gave Moneybags all the gems he had won during Aku Aku and Uka Uka's contest. In return, Moneybags let them get whatever they wanted. They got an item to pick a lock on the nearby gate. Crash tried to reach up to get the lock off, but it was too high for him to reach.

"I can't reach!" Crash said.

"Let me help you Crash." Coco said and she climbed on Crash's shoulders and picked off the lock. They went through the cave to meet more of Spyro's friends. Unknown to them, Dr. Cortex had followed them into Spyro's world to attempt to take it over for himself.

"Since The Great Uka Uka has control over Earth, I'll take over this world as my own! Mwuhhahahahah!" Dr. Cortex said with an evil laugh. Crash and his friends had no idea what great battles where in store for them for the future.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: So Crash and Coco's new life begin. Will our heroes find out about Dr. Cortex's evil plot in time? Or will Spyro's world share the same fate as Crash's? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: The journey begins

Crash and Spyro: A strange new world

Chapter 2: The journey begins.

Crash and Coco followed Spyro through the cave from which they just unlocked. On the other side, they see a pink dragon standing next to a tree that looks like it was dying.

"Who is that?" Coco asked Spyro.

"Her name is Ember." Spyro replied. "She's crazily in love me even though I have told her million's of times that we are just best friends. She might hit on Crash so watch out."

After hearing this, Crash jumped behind his sister, trying to stay out of sight.

"If she hits on my brother, I'll knock her out." Coco said.

The three continued on, trying to sneak by her. But unfortunately, they were not successful as Crash tripped on some nearby stick's, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Oh man." Crash said getting up rubbing his face. "I need watch where I'm going."

The other dragon noticed them and started walking up to them. Crash tried to run away, but Coco grabbed his back jeans pocket, stopping him escaping. She was hoping that they could introduced normally, and that the dragon would not hit on her brother.

"Hi Spyro." She said in a very sick, sweet voice.

"Oh. H-hi." Spyro nervously replied.

"Okay, what's the story here? Why is she being so sweet? It's sick!" Coco said in a cruel, sarcastic voice.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Coco Bandicoot! This is my brother Crash." Coco said making grabbing Crash and making him stand in front of her. Crash very nervously waved at her. He was absolutely terrified of this girl dragon.

"Well aren't you handsome?" She said getting closer to him.

"Leave my brother alone!" Coco said and she punched her. Coco punched her so hard, it knocked her out.

"Whew! Thanks Coco. I owe you a lot." Spyro said sighing with relief.

"Anytime." Coco said. They continued their journey onward. Dr. Cortex, who was now accompanied by N. Tropy, discussed their plan to try and take over Spyro's world.

"I'll brainwash Crash's new friends so they go against him." N. Tropy suggested to Dr. Cortex

"I don't think that is going to work." Dr. Cortex replied. "You did that with the Bandicoot's before and failed remember?"

"Shut up!" N. Tropy yelled at Dr. Cortex. "I can't see you doing any better!"

Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy started a heated argument with each other, back lashing each other about their plans. Our heroes still have no idea that Dr. Cortex is plotting to take over this world.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: So, we finally learn more of Dr. Cortex's scheme. Will he be stopped? Or will our heroes fall victim to his plot? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: How Cortex found Spyros world

Crash and Spyro: A strange new world

Chapter 3: Flashback: How Cortex found Spyros world

It was an early morning in Cortex Castle. Dr. Cortex had just woken up and gotten out of bed. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits down in front of his computer in his lab.

"Let's see what worlds I can conquer today." Dr. Cortex said.

Dr. Cortex spent half an hour looking up worlds. But each one to him seemed even more boring than the last. Finally, he stops on a video of Spyro's world. The video he saw was of the first area the player explores in "Spyro: A Hero's Tail." The landscape was covered with green grass which had flowers growing in, there were trees with pink tops, and there was a building with bars on the doors instead of windows.

"Hmmm. I'm not so sure about this one." Dr. Cortex said about to go look at another video. Just before he was about to click on it, He saw Crash, Coco, and Spyro walk out of The Professor's lab.(From when Coco explained to The Professor the fate of their world. NOTE: Cortex Castle was still intact, as Uka Uka wanted Dr. Cortex to have a place where he could carry out his plans for world domination. As for how Dr. Cortex saw this he had built a prototype machine to take himself to Spyro's world and had installed cameras everywhere before returning to his castle so he could see what his(Spyro's)world was like and decide whether or not to conquer it.)

"Whaaaatttt?!" Dr. Cortex said in disbelief, pounding his keyboard. "I thought Uka Uka destroyed the Bandicoots!" Just then, N. Tropy walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"What are you complaining about this time Doctor?" N. Tropy said walking up to Dr. Cortex sitting at his computer.

"The Bandicoots are still alive!" Dr. Cortex exclaimed, showing N. Tropy the video. By this time in the video, Crash, Coco, and Spyro had just unlocked the gate to the cave and were on their way to meet Ember. N. Tropy looked at the video in disbelief as well.

"Hmmm. This is most distressing. How are we going we going to rid ourselves of the Bandicoots for good?" N. Tropy said, looking down in deep thought. He, and Dr. Cortex spent about 15 minutes trying to think of a plan. Finally, Dr. Cortex got an idea.

"We could travel to Spyro's world and destroy the Bandicoots." Dr. Cortex suggested. "And in the process, we can destroy Spyro and his friends as well and take over his world!"

"You know, for once Dr. Cortex, you have a good idea." N. Tropy said. Dr. Cortex was still looking at his computer screen.

"Yes...I can build a machine to take us to Spyro's world and rid ourselves of Crash Bandicoot and his friends forever! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Cortex evilly laughed.

"Yes My Lord!" N. Tropy said evilly laughing with him. Dr. Cortex left his computer and went to his lab desk. N. Tropy followed him.

"Now, the first machine I built was a prototype, so I'm gonna need a little time to perfect this one. If we were to use it now, it might malfunction and have adverse effects on us. I was just lucky that it didn't malfunction the first time I used it." Dr. Cortex said, showing N. Tropy the machine. It almost looked like the Evolvo-Ray, except it was a little bigger and was more technologically advanced.(What I mean by that, is that it could transport the villians to another world.)

"How long will it take you?" N. Tropy asked.

"It should be done by tomorrow morning." Dr. Cortex replied.

"Okay then." N. Tropy said, leaving the room. Dr. Cortex worked on the machine all night adding more things to it, and testing it every now and then to make sure it wouldn't malfunction. By the early morning hours, it was finished just as Dr. cortex said it would be. N. Tropy had just gotten out of bed at this time to check on Dr. Cortex's progress.

"It finished. Man, am I whooped." Dr. Cortex said falling asleep, nearly falling to the ground before N. Tropy caught him and slapped him across the face to wake him up.

"Dr. Cortex! Now is not the time to sleep! We've got work to do!" N. Tropy said firmly.

"Awww, but I've been up all night! Can't I rest a little?" Dr. Cortex whined.

"No! Now let's go!" N. Tropy said grabbing Dr. Cortex.

"Fine. Jerk." Dr. Cortex muttered under his breath. He activated the machine and a portal appeared.

"What was that?!" N. Tropy said getting ready to punch Dr. Cortex in the face.

"Nothing!" Dr. Cortex said.

And with this, the two villians enter the portal and arrive in Spyro's world.

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: So, now we finally learn about Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy's plan fully. Will they be successful? Stay tuned to find out more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation: Destroy Bandicoots

Crash and Spyro: A strange new world

Chapter 4: Operation: Destroy Bandicoots

Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy arrive in Spyro's world and they look around. The landscape looked exactly as it did in the video. Green grass with flowers growing in it covered the landscape, there were trees with pink tops on them, and to their left lies a building with bars on the doors instead of windows.

"Hmmm. Now, where could Crash and his friends be?" Dr. Cortex asked.

"Well, I remember from the video, that they had just unlocked a gate to a cave, and went through it to meet some dragon." N. Tropy replied, pointing to the entrance to the cave.

"Well, that's a start. Let's go!" Dr. Cortex said. They go through the cave. At the other end, they see a pink dragon standing next to a tree that looked like it was dying. The grass was gray like it was dying as well, and the bridge to Crocoville Swamp was in pieces. (This is because Crash and his friends haven't done anything to save Spyro's world yet. They still don't know that Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy followed them into Spyro's world.)

"Who is that?" N. Tropy asked looking at the dragon curiously.

"I don't know. And I don't wanna find out." Dr. Cortex replied. They try to sneak by unnoticed, but the dragon notices them and walks up to them.

"Oh no..." Dr. Cortex said getting his raygun out and setting it to the "destroy" setting.

"Why hello. Who are you guys?" Ember asked kindly.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Dr. Cortex shouted, blasting Ember. She was reduced to a pile of smoldering ash. N. Tropy looked at Dr. Cortex in disbelief. (The first quote is a reference to Crash Tag Team Racing, which is a statement Dr. Cortex will make sometimes when declashing with someone. The smoldering ash part is a reference to Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex in which when you face Py-ro he says "Ah the triumphant hero Crash! Reduced to a pile of smoldering ash!")

"Now that's a bit much." N. Tropy said.

"I'm an Evil Scientist what do you expect? This isn't a game." Dr. Cortex said waving his finger at N. Tropy. (Referenced from Crash Twinsanity)

They leave the area and go back to the area where they came from. There, they meet a bear wearing a hat and monocle. He was also wearing a shirt with a lot of different colors on them.

"Why hello there. How can I help you?" Moneybags asked in a polite manner.

"You can help us by cooperating. Tell us where Crash and his friends are." Dr. Cortex said.

"Who are you talking about?" Moneybags asked, pretending he didn't know who they were talking about, although he really did know.

"Well then some persuasion hmm? N. Tropy, if you will..."

N. Tropy walked up to Moneybags and kicked him in his vital spot.

"Owwww!" Moneybags said, falling to the ground, holding his crotch in pain.

"Now then, if you don't want to lose your manhood, I suggest you tell us where Crash and his friends are, NOW!" Dr. Cortex said firmly.

"Alright! They are past the Elder's Cave meeting with Hunter.

"That's better. Now, let's go!" Dr. Cortex said running back to the area where they met Ember. N. Tropy follows. Meanwhile, Spyro had just introduced Crash and Coco to Hunter.

"I've finally found you, Bandicoots!" Dr. Cortex shouted when they reached them. Spyro and Hunter looked at Dr. Cortex in confusion.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"That's Dr. Cortex! He's always planning World Domination and it's usually up to Crash and me to defeat him." Coco replied.

"But how did he know where we were?" Crash asked.

"I have my ways. Now, to settle the score with you Bandicoots!" Dr. Cortex said. Crash, Coco, Spyro, and Hunter prepare to fight him. Will our hero's be successful in stopping Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy? The first battle to save Spyro's world has begun!

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: So, Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy have caught up to our hero's. What will be the outcome of their battle? Stay tuned to find out more!**


	5. Chapter 5: The first battle begins

Crash and Spyro: A strange new world

Chapter 5: The first battle begins

Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy got into fighting stances, about to fight the bandicoots and their friends. Crash, Coco, and Spyro did the same. Dr. Cortex lunges at Crash.

"Yaaaahhhhhh!" Dr. Cortex screamed getting into a brawl with Crash. All that was visible was cloud of dust and occasionally punching and kicking was seen.

"This is for all those times you defeated me Crash!" Dr. Cortex said. He eventually lands a blow so hard to Crash's face, it knocks him out.

"CRASH!" Coco and Spyro shouted. Coco then looked up at Dr. Cortex, giving him the death stare.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DR. CORTEX!" Coco screamed, charging at Dr. Cortex. Suddenly, N. Tropy got in her way.

"I don't think so bandicoot." N. Tropy said, standing in front of Dr. Cortex, blocking Coco from getting to him. When Coco got near him(N. Tropy), he uppercuts her and kicks her in the stomach. Coco fell to the ground in pain.

"COCO!" Spryo shouted, running over to Coco's body. Spyro then, after looking at both Crash and Coco's bodies, a great power surged within him. It was a power so great, his eyes turned blood-red, his scales went from their usual purplish tint, to a even brighter purple. Spyro had transformed into a completely different person.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Spyro screamed, unleashing his fury on Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy, he uppercuts both of them, kicks them in their stomachs, knocking them down. For the first time, Dr. Cortex actually the look of true fear in his eyes.

"W-Wait!" Dr. Cortex pleaded just as Spyro was about to land the final blow. "P-P-Please spare us!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Spyro shouted.

"If you let me and N. Tropy go, I swear we'll change our ways! We'll never do it again!" Dr. Cortex said, hoping that Spyro would spare him and N. Tropy.

Spyro grabbed Dr. Cortex by the neck, nearly choking him.

"You better stick to your word. Or else..." Spyro said, clenching his claws into a fist. Dr. Cortex's eyes had begun to look blood-shot now. Spyro then threw Dr. Cortex to the ground. Dr. Cortex stood up, gasping for breath.

"Let's get out of here!" N. Tropy said in fear. He, and Dr. Cortex run away screaming like little girls.

"That's better." Spyro said watching them. He turned back to normal. He then walked over to Crash and Coco's bodies.

"Crash...Hey Crash. Wake up!"

Crash groaned and got up and looked around.

"Wh-where I am? And Dr. Cortex! What happened to him?!" Crash asked in confusion.

"Don't worry. I took care of them." Spyro said. "Come on, let's get you and Coco back to The Professor."

Spyro grabbed the still unconscious Coco and picked her up. Crash followed. They headed back to The Professor's lab. Meanwhile, Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy retreat to a secluded cave.

"Great. Now how are we supposed to take over Spyro's world?" Dr. Cortex asked.

"We need a better plan. Now that we now Spyro has the power to change like that, we should prepare ourselves next time." N. Tropy replied. Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy sat for about half an hour trying to think of another plan. Finally, Dr. Cortex came up with something.

"I know! I'll go back to the lab and get one of N. Brio's Mutation formulas and transform myself! Then they won't be able to stop us!" Dr. Cortex suggested.

"That might work." N. Tropy said. They go back to the lab using Dr. Cortex's machine and come back to Spyro's world.

"Now no one can stop us!" Dr. Cortex said. They burst into The Professor's lab.

"Now we're ready for you bandicoots!" Dr. Cortex shouted.

"What? I thought I took care of you guys!" Spyro said.

"Not yet! Now we will have our revenge!" Dr. Cortex said. Crash, Spyro, Dr. Cortex, and N. Tropy walk out of The Professor's lab and get ready to start the second fight. Coco was still unconscious from the previous fight, so she couldn't help them this time. Will Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy be successful this time? The final battle to decide the fate of Spyro's world has begun!

End of Chapter 5

**A/N: So our hero's have won the first battle. But, will they be just as successful with the second fight? Find out in the next chapter! See ya!**


End file.
